


Rest

by badwrongprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, its like 3 am, little thing i wrote at ass o'clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: He'd always find something to throw him off; too hot, too cold, too quiet, too loud, and on and on and on. Kylo figured at a young age that he'd never find real rest.





	Rest

He never had an easy time sleeping.

He'd always find something to throw him off; too hot, too cold, too quiet, too loud, and on and on and on. Kylo figured at a young age that he'd never find real rest.

That all changed when he had met Finn.

The young man had become a kind of grounding presence ever since they stumbled into each other at the mall. He didn't know how it happened but soon they were spending more and more time together.

Finn was a funny guy.

He was also a guy who went for what he wanted. He was the first to actually make a move; kissed him first after they left the bar. He had missed, of course- drunk people rarely have good aim- hitting the corner of his mouth, right under his nose. It was sloppy and it made Kylo's heart race a bit.

From there it went on and on, that one drunken kiss grew into soft touches, hand-holding, and many, many non-drunken kisses.

They generally stayed over at Kylo's apartment sharing stories and time, and they would snuggle close at night with Kylo's arm wrapped securely around Finn's waist. His body was warm and breathing was soft, even, and rhythmic.

Kylo was sure he'd never felt so rested.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in character? Do I care? Find out at 11.


End file.
